


Ronron

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: « C'est un jeu, pour toi ? » s'énerva-t-il un jour contre son ami/petit-ami potentiel (à ce point-là, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils étaient). « Ça t'amuse de me faire ronronner en public ?! »





	Ronron

S'il y avait bien une chose que Burgerpants n'avouait plus à personne, pas même à lui-même, c'était à quel point il aimait les petites attentions. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il voulait devenir un acteur célèbre. Une star est admirée et respectée par tout le monde, et reçoit toute l'attention qu'elle veut. Dans un sens, il comprenait pourquoi son monstrueux patron voulait rester la plus grande vedette de l'Underground.

Pourtant, même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé, il y avait une personne, un certain lapin bleu beaucoup trop attirant pour être honnête et pour qui il avait eu l'audace de développer des sentiments, qui ne manquait jamais de le couvrir d'attention. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, quelque part à Hotland ou directement au restaurant où le chat travaillait, il avait toujours une parole gentille, un compliment, voire une Nice Cream gratuite à lui offrir, et Burgerpants rougissait de gêne et d'angoisse à l'idée que ce ne soit qu'une blague (ce ne serait pas à la première fois).

Puis, un jour, Nice avait découvert que Burgerpants ronronnait de plaisir à la moindre caresse. Et là, ce fut le festival. Après cette révélation, le lapin bleu parut incapable de garder ses petite mains duveteuses pour lui-même, il fallait toujours qu'il lui touche le cou, le visage, les oreilles, et Burgerpants, à sa plus grande honte, en roulait presque sur le dos à chaque fois, où qu'il soit.

« C'est un jeu, pour toi ? » s'énerva-t-il un jour contre son ami/petit-ami potentiel (à ce point-là, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils étaient). « Ça t'amuse de me faire ronronner en public ?! 

\- Hein ? Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! » se défendit le lapin, pas même vexé. « Tu as juste l'air si heureux quand on s'occupe de toi, c'est trop mignon ! » expliqua-t-il avec son grand sourire d'idéaliste. « Et moi, j'adore te voir heureux, Burgey ! »

Alors Burgerpants avait à nouveau rougit jusqu'au sommet du crâne et Nice en avait profité pour le gratter à nouveau derrière les oreilles avec le sourire d'un gamin à qui on vient d'offrir son gâteau préféré.


End file.
